Good Night
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Malam ini, aku berada di depan batu nisanmu, tertunduk, dan mengucapkan, "Aku akan menemuimu di sana. Tolong sambut aku dengan ucapan selamat malammu, Trisha." Inspired by Hatsune Miku - Last Night, Good Night. RnR plis!


A/N:

Yey! Akhirnya bikin pairnya HohenheimTrisha! KYAHOO! *dance gaje*

Fanfic ini terinspirasi berat oleh lagunya Hatsune Miku yang 'Last Night, Good Night'. Liriknya dikit tapi, lagunya panjang! XDD Tapi, saya cuma mau pake translatenya aja :) lagipula, ni lagu juga bisa buat pairnya Hughes dan Gracia.

Well, Enjoy!

**Summary:**

Malam ini, aku berada di depan batu nisanmu, tertunduk, dan mengucapkan, "Aku akan menemuimu di sana. Tolong sambut aku dengan ucapan selamat malammu, Trisha."

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, Family

**Words Notes:**

_Italic _di center buat translate lirik lagu :)

**Warning:**

abal, gaje, ancur, pendek, OOC.

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Good Night**

A **Fullmetal Alchemist **oneshot with **HohenheimTrisha **pairing

* * *

_This night _

_I hold your hand tight_

_and falls asleep_

_**Resembool, Amestris. 1904**_

"Kau tak pernah membelai anakmu sendiri, Hohenheim," ucapnya saat Hohenheim memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

Hohenheim memandang ke arah istrinya yang sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia duduk dan membelai rambut coklat muda Trisha. "Mereka pasti tak ingin disentuh oleh monster sepertiku, Trisha."

Trisha mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tak pernah tahu soal itu. Dan kau bukan seorang monster. Kau manusia," ralat Trisha.

"Ya, aku manusia yang awet muda. Itu sama saja dengan monster," kata Hohenheim menghina dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum pahit.

Trisha menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadapi tembok, "Tolong berhentilah memanggil dirimu sendiri 'monster'. Aku tak tahan mendengarnya."

Hohenheim tak menjawab keluhan Trisha. Dia hanya berencana akan menghilang dari kamar itu, mau melanjutkan penelitiannya. Ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan bermaksud untuk memutar dan membuka pintu. Tapi...

"Tidurlah. Aku juga sedikit tak tahan melihat kau mengurung dirimu sendiri di kamar penuh buku itu."

...Trisha menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan kata-katanya.

"...Baiklah," kata Hohenheim, menyerah dengan perkataan Trisha. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya serta kacamatanya.

Ia pun mencium mahkota/kepala wanita yang dicintainya tersebut dan berbaring di sampingnya. Sambil melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi tubuh Trisha, ia menggenggam erat tangan Trisha. Trisha juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat malam, Trisha..." bisiknya pelan.

"Selamat malam..." balasnya juga dengan nada pelan.

_Good night_

"Aku akan pergi... Tolong tunggu aku, Trisha," katanya setelah terjatuh dari batang pohon tempatnya mengikat tali untuk ayunan, mainan Edward dan Alphonse. Trisha menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, lalu, ia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Dan, aku akan menunggumu. Aku janji."

_I think it would be wonderful_

_if I can spend another morning with you_

Hohenheim membuka matanya. Ia langsung menutup matanya kembali saat sinar matahari mengenai bola matanya. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari pagi, ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia pun menangkap sosok Trisha sedang berada di depannya, mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Ia berusaha meraih sosok itu. Tapi, ia baru menyadari, sosok itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi belaka.

Dia tersenyum kecut. Baru sehari ia meninggalkan rumahnya, ia sudah merindukan ketiga anggota keluarganya, terutama Trisha. Memang akan menyenangkan jika menghabiskan pagi bersama mereka. Tapi, sayang ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Orang itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang terjadi di Xerxes.

Dia berdiri. Mengambil kopernya dan memandang lewat bahunya. Kemudian, ia berjalan. Berjalan meninggalkan Resembool.

_Even if that's just a mere hope, _

_it's a miracle that I can only imagine_

_When I can't confess anything_

_I can't say goodbye either_

"Ibu, Ayah kapan pulang?" tanya Alphonse dengan wajah polosnya.

Trisha sesaat membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya bergemetaran. Ia ingin menangis, tapi, ia menahan air matanya untuk tetap di tempatnya.

Ia berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk menggelitiki badan mungil Alphonse. Tanpa sadar, kalau Edward menangkap jelas sebutir air mata singgah di bola matanya dan menyadari tawa murni Alphonse berbaur dengan tawa palsu Trisha.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Edward dan Alphonse menyelesaikan sarapannya dan pergi menemui Winry. Saat itu, Trisha masih berada di ruang makan. Sedang memandang keluar jendelanya. Ia membentuk untaian jari, menutup matanya dan berharap Hohenheim akan pulang cepat. Walaupun ia tahu, Hohenheim akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama dan mungkin ia tak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi... percaya dengan keajaiban itu tak salah, bukan?

Lagipula, ia tak akan sempat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena ia pergi begitu saja. Wanita memang cuma dapat menunggu.

_Last night, good night_

_Last night, good night_

_Even if the voices fade, this melody shall not fade_

_Last night, good night_

_Last night, good night_

Edward tujuh tahun mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar ibunya yang terbuka. Ia merasakan sensasi seperti deja vu ketika ia mengintip ruangan yang sering digunakan ayahnya melakukan sesuatu. Ia melihat ibunya sedang duduk membelakanginya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Tapi, ia dapat suara tangisan. Ia juga mendengar suara nyanyian.

Ia tak dapat menangkap jelas kata-kata yang dinyanyikan ibunya. Yang ia tahu, lagu itu dinyanyikan kepada Orang Brengsek itu, dengan nada sedih dan menyakitkan.

Siapa yang menyangka, kalau lagu menyakitkan itu adalah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Trisha.

_And when I think that the end_

_will come someday,_

_in this night sky I pray_

_for that smile to remain forever_

_**Resembool, Amestris. 1916**_

Langit malam itu dihiasi oleh awan. Menutup kilauan cahaya bintang yang seharusnya menyinari malam gelap. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat Hohenheim memberhentikan langkahnya menuju pemakaman umum Resembool, walaupun nyamuk-nyamuk mengganggunya.

Dia tahu dia sudah tak punya waktu lagi, jadi, dia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Dia berharap, dia sampai tepat pada waktunya.

Dan, dia berada di sana. Di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama istrinya.

Dia menarik nafas lega. Dia jongkok dan membelai batu nisan tersebut dengan lembut. Sama lembutnya di saat ia membelai rambut Trisha di malam terakhir mereka habiskan bersama. Ia pun menatap batu nisan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali meletakkan tangannya ke atas paha, dan tertunduk.

Ia mengucapkan, "Aku akan menemuimu di sana. Tolong sambut aku dengan ucapan selamat malammu, Trisha..."

Ia tersenyum lebar. Sama seperti senyum yang selalu diberikan Trisha padanya. Senyum yang selalu disimpan di dalam hatinya selama ia meninggalkan rumah kesayangannya.

Dan akhirnya, ia pergi.

Pergi ke alam akhirat hanya untuk menemui Trisha dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat malamnya.

_Good night_

akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gaje ini. Fyuhh... *ngelap keringat*

bagaimana? bagaimana dengan fanfic HohenheimTrisha pertama saya? abal? gaje? emang.

lagipula, rata-rata cerita saya latarnya malam semua -_- ya ampun...

okelah, maaf kalo banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, karakternya OOC, alurnya kecepatan, pendek iya, dll.

Terima kasih udah baca.

Dan, bisa tidak saya dapat review?

-_-;b

dheeSafa


End file.
